Save Me From This Nightmare
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: A traumatic incident leaves Bella mentally and emotionlly scarred and mistrusting. When things take a turn for the worse, she's sent to Forks to live with her father, thinking a change will do her some good. Will she find healing and possibly love in the form of fellow student, Edward Cullen, or will the terrors of her past drive them apart forever? AU/All human.
1. Prologue

** A/N: So, a new story, yay! I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy!**

** Ari**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The only sound to be heard in the unnatural silence was her feet hitting the tile in a steady rhythm. Bright lights shone down on her with a white hot glare and steely gray lockers lined the walls on both her left and right, boxing her in. She continued on, outwardly looking the ideal picture of calm._

_ The same could not be said for her on the inside. _Stop!_ She thought frantically, seeing her locker draw closer._ Stop, please stop! Help me! Someone help me please! _As badly as she wanted to scream the words, or stop moving, she couldn't. Her lips were sealed shut and her feet were on auto-pilot, as was typical for a dream._

_ Or nightmare. Finally, she arrived at her locker, and balancing her books on one hip, she began to enter her combination. Inwardly she cried as she both begged for it not to happen and wished it would get over soon so that she could wake up._

_ The delicate scent of roses; the salty, metallic stench of blood; both mingled and danced up her nose, before she heard someone clear their throat. She turned, but the action seemed to take forever, as if life were going in slow motion. When she was turned around, dozens of white roses, dripping crimson liquid were shoved in her face, almost suffocating her with their sickly sweet odor. Dropping her books, she batted them out of her face, only to be met with a sight she wished she could forget._

_ His maniac smile; the glint caused by the light reflecting off the gun in his trembling hand; his eyes wild and crazy as he brought the gun to his temple, smiling at her the whole time. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." A piercing bang then a spray of blood showering both her clothes and skin as she finally opened her mouth and screamed…._

* * *

Seventeen year old Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, bolted up in bed as far as her twisted sheets would allow. Cold sweat drenched her skin and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, but she forced herself to take deep breaths when she felt herself get light headed. To pass out would be to reenter that nightmare, and there was no way she wanted to be trapped in the confines of her mind any longer than was necessary.

Finally, when she was somewhat calmed down, she began to cry quietly in the darkness of her bedroom. What had she done to deserve any of this? What evil deed had she committed that it warranted her being punished this way? Why did something you only hear about on the news actually have to happen to her; upset her and her family's lives in such a cruel, twisted way? And ultimately, why did she have to relive it each night?

Why could no one save her from the nightmare which she now had to call her life?

* * *

** A/N: Let me know if I should continue. Later!**

** Ari**


	2. Chapter 1

** A/N: Here we go; the first chapter. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy!**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When her clock finally read 5:30 A.M., Bella threw back her covers. She had never gone back to sleep; she had just laid in her bed, trying to think of anything but the thing that was always on her mind. Brooding never did her any good, but often, she found it hard to think of anything else. Grabbing a change of clothes, she quietly left her room and treaded down the hallway on silent feet. Once she was in her bathroom, she locked the door. Obviously, no one was going to come in, but she still locked it, feeling a smidge safer when the 'click' reached her ears.

She locked a lot of things nowadays. She undressed as she waited for the water to warm up and it disgusted her what met her in the mirror. Ribs were visible, but they had nothing on the dark bags under her eyes that resembled bruises. Her long brown hair that had once hung in slight, silky waves was now a stringy, limp mess.

She couldn't even look at her eyes. The bathroom finally started to warm and a slight ghosting of steam began to coat the mirror. Bella got in and sighed in pleasure as the warm water washed over her skin. For a minute she just stood there, relishing in the feel, before she began to massage her scalp with shampoo. This was without a doubt, her favorite time of day. These few, precious moments when she could be exposed, alone, and only have to worry about the water getting too cold or hot were sadly, what she practically lived for.

It really was sad, but it was what it was. Her mom and Phil had encouraged her to try and talk to a school counselor or even get professional help, but she had refused each time. She didn't want to talk about her problems to anyone, let alone a stranger. It was taking a toll already to go over what had happened each night; no way was she going to bring it up in the day.

Ten minutes later she reluctantly got out of the shower and after drying herself off, she got dressed and blow dried her hair. Once it was brushed and looked decent, she left the bathroom and went back to her room. It only took fifteen minutes to get her bed made and clean up as she wasn't one to let her room get messy. Since it was Saturday, she didn't have to worry about school, something she was both grateful and upset about. While school brought up bad memories, it also kept her focused on something other than the rotten string of events that had changed her. All her homework was done, as she tended to submerge herself when it came, thus getting it done quickly.

A glance at her clock showed her it was 6:05 AM. Her mother wasn't up yet, and Phil was most likely already gone to practice since he had a game coming up in a few weeks. That left her with nothing to do.

She wasn't much of a TV person, so she went over to her bookcase and took out her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Settling into her overstuffed armchair, she pulled a blanket around her and began to read. Soon she was lost in her book, and she would have kept on reading if her stomach hadn't of growled loud enough to snap her out of her absorbed state. She grumbled at the pain in her stomach and reluctantly bookmarked her place. She set the book and blanket aside and stretched when she noticed something that confused her.

10:57 A.M. Had she really been reading that long? Why hadn't her mother come in like normal to tell her that breakfast was ready? Yes, her mother was scatterbrained and forgetful, but she always came in around 7:30 on weekends to let her know it was time to eat. Panic began to rise up, but she forced it down. Maybe her mother had peeked in and seen her reading, and had decided not to disturb her. That was probably it.

Reassured, Bella went downstairs, but froze in the living room when she heard her mother in the kitchen talking to someone in a teary voice. "Charlie… I think she needs to stay with you. She's not getting better down here, and after what was announced on the news this morning… I don't want to see my baby go through any more than she already has."

Silence.

"Forks is the best place for her. I can't believe I'm saying that, but it is. No one would know where she is, and I'm certain she'd be much safer with you." Bella wished she could say she couldn't believe what her mother was saying, but she could. Her mother wanted more time with Phil, and she knew her mother was tired of sometimes waking up in the middle of the night, courtesy of Bella screaming because of her nightmares. As much as she hated to say it, her mother could sometimes be a little selfish. But what had her mother meant about the news?

"I'm not trying to dump her on you!" the shout made Bella jump. "Charlie," Renee said in a softer, but still exasperated tone, "I just want her to be safe. …He knows where she lives, but Forks is in the middle of nowhere. She'll be safe, and maybe some time with a guy, even if it is just you, will do her some good. She doesn't socialize with anyone anymore, and I swear if boys so much as look at her she acts like she's going to have a heart attack."

More silence; angry tears pricked Bella's eyes. Was it such a surprise she behaved that way? Had her mom forgotten all that had happened?

"I just don't know what to do anymore," sighed Renee. By now, Bella was in the kitchen doorway, staring at her mother's back. "I really do want her to be safe, and I know you're hesitant about her staying with you because you don't think you can help her, and because she'd have to be alone at times, but that might be for the best. You two are so much alike, and you may be able to reach her better than anyone. Please? If… this hadn't of happened… I wouldn't have called you. But the facts are the facts. He got out of jail, and he may co-,"

"WHAT?!" Bella gasped, causing her mother to yelp and drop the phone. Renee turned and her face went white at the sight of her daughter standing in the kitchen, panic all over her face.

"Charlie, I'll call you back." She hung up and offered Bella a tight smile.

"Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

** A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted. I'm in college, and if anyone else reading this is in college, than you know how time consuming it is. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**UnderlinedSmile:**_** Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

_**Birdde: **_**Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry, but I cannot answer your question; it would ruin the story. Thanks once again!**

_**hiddensecret564: **_**Thanks for the awesome review. Keep reading to find out what happened.**

** Later!**

** Ari**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here we go; the next chapter. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, but I wish I did. Enjoy the chapter.**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**~2 Weeks Later~**_

"You'll have fun Bella. You won't have to worry about your schoolwork; all the information has been transferred, so you shouldn't have to do anything over again. Isn't that great?" Bella only nodded as she hadn't really heard what her mother had been saying; she was too wrapped up her thoughts, which haunted her now more than ever. Ever since hearing about… the escape, she hadn't been able to really concentrate on anything for long, and it was taking a toll.

What little weight she had gained back was now long gone, and her nights were now more sleepless than ever. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and the smallest of sounds had her jumping out of her skin. Not even long, hot showers or her favorite books had any calming effects now; everything was completely robbed of joy. The car came to a stop at a red light and Renee turned around from her place in the passenger seat and smiled and Bella smiled back tightly. "I promise Bella, being out in the quiet of Forks, being away from huge crowds; it will do you good."

"Sure mom, I couldn't agree more." Phil drove forward once he got a green light and Renee turned back around, oblivious to the subtle hint of sarcasm in her daughter's voice. Bella was sure that there was _some_ truth in the statement; after all, moving to a town with barely three thousand residents, where everyone knew each other, was bound to not make her as anxious as she felt living in Phoenix. She wouldn't have to worry so much about looking over her shoulder, and maybe the sound of rain each night would lull her to sleep; real, deep sleep she desperately needed, if not bore her into it.

Perhaps being in the same house as man who knew how to wield guns instead of a baseball bat would give her a boost of confidence. _I just hope I can survive actually living with Charlie._ Bella loved her father, but he was a man of few words and hardly cracked a smile, let alone laugh, unless it involved fishing of football, things Bella had no interest in. She knew it would be awkward staying in such a confined space with him, but at this point, she didn't have much of a choice. Her plane ticket was in her purse, and half her belongings were already in her room which waited for her at her father's little house.

_I guess it can't be that bad though; he did come here when I was in the hospital._ Bella shivered at the memory that had landed her in that horrible place, but she also recalled how touched she had been when her dad had just walked in to her hospital room as if it was the most natural thing in the world; concern the only thing to be seen on his normally rigid, blank face. He had come all the way from Forks just to see her, even though her physical injuries hadn't been overly serious. He had come to a place that was the complete opposite of the world he was happy with, just for her; she supposed she could do the same even though she was certain nothing could ever be home, other than the dry heat and blinding sun of Phoenix.

Eventually they arrived at the airport and Renee and Bella got out. She caught Phil waving a good-bye before the door closed and her mother embraced her. "I'll miss you Bella. Call me as soon as you can, and tell Charlie hi for me, and thank him for all that he's doing, okay?"

"Sure mom, I will. Well, I guess this is bye, so bye." Bella wasn't one for drawn out partings, and she was anxious to get on the plane as quickly as possible; vaguely, she was wondering why she had convinced her mother that she didn't want company until it was time to board. She could feel her palms start to sweat from her nerves, or perhaps it was just the heat, she couldn't really be sure. Renee gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, I do love you; very much honey." She didn't know what to say, so she just returned the hug with all the strength her tiny frame could muster. Yes, her mother could be scatterbrained and even a little selfish at times, but Bella could never accuse her mother of being unloving and she realized she was going to miss her mother more than she wanted to admit. "Well, I won't keep you; don't want you missing your flight after all." Bella turned away, but her mother grabbed her shoulder. "By the way Bella, I know you love to read, so I figured… just don't open it until the plane has taken off, okay?" Confusion washed over Bella as she turned back around. Open what?

"Mom, wh-." Bella didn't get to finish as Phil honked the horn. He had somewhere he needed to be and Bella realized she only had forty-five minutes before her flight was scheduled to leave.

"You'll find out. Bye honey!" Renee got back in the car and Phil drove away. Bella stood still for a moment before grabbing her carry-on bag and heading into the airport. _Good-bye old life, hello new one._ Bella could only hope things would take a turn for the better in the rainy, overgrown town, because she was certain she couldn't handle anything else going wrong in her life.

* * *

** A/N: Well, not the longest chapter ever written, or the most exciting, but meh, it's a chapter. I hope this didn't sound too much like _Twilight_, but if it did, bear with me; the story will change drastically once she gets to Forks. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

_**corinne-la: **_**I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for all the kind words, they made my day! :) I hoped you like this chapter.**

_**hiddensecret564**_**: Sorry I left you on a cliffie! I'm glad you like the story so far as well, and thanks for the awesome review! **

_**Person: **_**Thank-you for reviewing!**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this so far. Hope you like the new chapter.**

** Well, until later**

** Ari**


	4. Chapter 3

** A/N: Wow, I couldn't believe the response to Chapter 2! Thanks so much to those who reviewed; your words made me really happy! Without further ado, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Enjoy the chapter!**

** Ari**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Only when she was up in the air did Bella begin to relax. By good fortune, she was the only one in her seat row, but that had little to do with her calming down; what was relaxing was finally being out of the loud, crowded, chaotic airport. Even before all that had happened, Bella had hated being in such places, but now there was the obvious extra level of stress that made her want to tear her hair out. All that was behind her now though; the cabin was quiet, save for the low murmurs of the other riders, and flying didn't make her nervous at all.

She didn't really feel like listening to her iPod, and there was no way she wanted to fall asleep and risk having a nightmare, so she decided to read. Grabbing her carry-on, she opened it, but instead of her copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Wuthering Heights_ greeting her, she was met with the sight of an item wrapped in white tissue paper. She pulled it out and instantly remembered what her mom had said.

_ I guess that means I can open it now._ It was shaped like a book and was pretty thick; Bella could only hope that it wasn't one of her mom's sappy romances or a self-help book, but for all she knew it could be a cook book or something Bella would never imagine. Her mom's gifts weren't always what she would call predictable. Tearing the thin paper away, Bella was met with a rich dark brown leather cover edged with what looked like silver ivy. There was no writing on the cover or spine, and the book was held close with a silver lock. Bella turned the present over and two silver keys hung from a chain taped to the back. She removed the keys and stuffed the tape and paper back in her bag.

Curious, Bella used one of the keys to unlock the book, and the lock opened with a soft "click." After stuffing the keys in her jean pocket, Bella opened the book and the first page said "Property of Isabella Marie Swan," in elegant script, the black ink sticking out beautifully against the page that wasn't quite true white and edged with the same silver design as the cover. On the inside of the cover, there was a note written in much more normal handwriting.

_Bella,_

_ I know how much you're always reading, so I figured you'd be great at writing too! You always did so well on book reports for school so I figured you could write for yourself for a change. Who knows, it might be fun; at the very least, you can have somewhere safe to vent whatever you're feeling. Love you._

_Love Mom_

Bella was both stunned and not surprised at all. She could understand why her mother would make this connection. Yes, she did well on book reports, but never once had she thought of writing for her own pleasure, let alone keep a _diary_. She stared at the first blank page and gently bit her lower lip. On the one hand, she had no idea what to say, yet on the other, she knew she would feel guilty if she didn't use it, and her mother did bring up a valid point; a diary she could lock and hide would be the perfect place to express what she was feeling on the inside. She wouldn't have to worry about it getting out; she could say, or rather write, whatever she wanted to without the fear of criticism.

_Might as well give it a shot._ She dug a pen out of her bag and looked down at the blank page.

_March 19, 2005 11:02 AM_

_ Hi,_

_ I really don't know what to say, and I'm not going to start each entry with "Dear Diary," or something cliché like that. You're just a blank book, not a person… so there._

Bella stopped and couldn't help but give a brief, small smile. She had just said the book wasn't real, but she was already writing to it as if it was. Talk about irony.

_My mom go me you as a present, because my life had gotten bad and I have to now go live with my father in Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, he's a great guy, but I just don't want to move, even though I know it's literally the best thing for me right now. The bad thing that happened to me started almost a year ago; actually it was sequence of events that… well, they sound like something you only hear about in the news or in a movie or something. _

_ Often, I wonder what I could have done that made all this happen, but then I realize nothing about this was my fault; I was just unlucky enough to catch the attention of someone who was a very bad person. I think it all must have started when some girls told everyone in school that I was still a virgin. It's not that I'm opposed to… intimacy, it just something I'd rather wait until I'm married for; STD's and/or an unexpected pregnancy are the last things I wanted to think about then, and now for that matter._

_ I had plans; get good grades, get into a good college, but that all changed because of one little bit of gossip that was no one's business. Anyway, that bit of information getting out caused someone to notice me, someone every sane girl in my school avoided like the plague._

Bella couldn't think of anything more to say, and she didn't really want to. She didn't want to think about him, not now. She swiftly closed the book, it locking on its own accord. She put the journal and pen back in her bag and grabbed a random book. As she started to get lost in the familiar story, she couldn't help but think that writing had helped her a bit. She hadn't gotten any deep, dark secrets off her chest and onto the page, but it felt nice to just let some of it out.

She had tried talking to her mom about it at first, but it had just felt weird, proving that there were some things she wasn't comfortable opening up to her mother about. Telling strangers had also been out of the question and Bella had no friends; literally, after _he _had started paying attention to her, everyone avoided her, including whatever "friends" she had had at the time.

Now though, she felt just a bit more at ease; keeping things locked up did no good, but for so long she had felt as if she had to keep the truth locked away. Perhaps though, writing could be her way of healing; perhaps Forks wouldn't be so bad. It was a lot to hope for, but for the first time in a long time, Bella felt just that; hopeful. It was timid and tiny, much like her, but the fact that it was there meant more to her than she realized.

_Who knows, maybe I'll actually make some new friends_, she thought wistfully. It was a nice thought, and little did she know, it was going to come true.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have Bella seeing the Cullens, so yay! Anyway, thanks to the following:**

_**NeverBeenMerelyPretty: **_**Thank-you so, so much for all the awesome reviews. I really appreciated your compliments, they really made my day. I hope this update was fast enough, and I'm glad you like this story. Feel free to check out the rest while I work on the next chapter, I think you'd like them. Thanks once again! :)**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks for all the reviews! They made me very happy; I love it when people review all the chapters like you did. I'm glad you're intrigued, but unfortunately, I cannot answer your question without spoiling the story. Bella will see Edward for the first time in the next chapter, so be on the lookout. Thanks once again.**

**Well, later!**

**Ari**


End file.
